


To Us (To The World)

by CruxisLyrica



Series: Ineffable Oneshots [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 150 Words Drabble, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Quote: We're On Our Own Side (Good Omens), Scene: The Bus Ride (Good Omens), can be seen as both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruxisLyrica/pseuds/CruxisLyrica
Summary: “Fuck ineffability. The future is not inevitable.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and left no room for doubt.I will protect you— an unspoken promise —I will protect both of us.[150 Words Drabble]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541551
Kudos: 24





	To Us (To The World)

“The future…” Crowley whispered; his eyes were focused on the nightscape beyond the side window. London was still a fair way off, however, the almost-apocalypse seemed even farther away now. 

“Did you say something, dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“Fuck ineffability. The future is not inevitable.” He squeezed Aziraphale’s hand and left no room for doubt. _I will protect you_ — an unspoken promise — _I will protect both of us_. 

“The future is down to you, down to me.”

They averted the apocalypse, thwarted the Great Plan, faced Satan and lived to tell the tale. Whatever their former sides were going to throw at them, Crowley would be blessed if they as much as lay a finger on Aziraphale. Or himself, for that matter.

“Yes.” Crowley could hear the angel smiling. “Yes, my dear. You are right.” Aziraphale leaned on him and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“The future is down to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration after binge watching Broadchurch a week or two ago and misheard DT's line _The future is inevitable. _the first time around as _The future is ineffable. _(cue my inner fangirl screaming). So, I took the chance and challenged myself to a little drabble.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! 💕
> 
> **Please, if you are able to, support my cat and I on [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/post/Introduction-O4O224D2B)**  
[ 🙏](https://ko-fi.com/post/Introduction-O4O224D2B)


End file.
